A Hate to Love
by LivingInTheMalfoyManner
Summary: Harry save Draco in the war and there's talking, crying and hitting. DrArry.


He grabbed the blonde boys face and pulled it closer to examine it.

"Why...?" The world around the blonde went slightly hazy, he breathed heavily to regain his focus.

"Why what, Potter." he spat.

Smack.

"Why the FUCK, are you still alive!" Harry said running his hand though his hair frustratedly, he watched as Draco crumble to the floor at the impact of Harrys fist colliding with his face.

"That would be because you just saved me." Draco said a matter-of-factly, wiping the blood that had just formed on his lip.

"No shit, but why, why did I save you! You've been nothing but a complete and total git to me since first year! Not to mention my friends! The people I call my family! So why! Why did I do it!" said Harry as he punched the wall next to flinched slightly but didn't let Harry know he was getting to him. Draco picked himself off the floor and dusted himself off. It didn't last very long though, he was soon pushed onto the wall behind him with Harry grabbing onto his collar.

"Get off me Potter!" Draco could feel Harrys breath on his face, it smelt like mint. Draco smirked to himself, even in the middle of a war the golden boy still found time to brush his teeth.

"What's so funny, huh! Don't you know what's going on here! We're in the middle of one of the biggest wizarding wars of all time and your standing there smirking like a spoiled little prick like nothings going on!" Harry spat as he slammed Draco's back into the wall again. Draco groaned in pain as his back smacked against the fine marble wall and Harry felt his heart quicken. Why? He had no idea and he was getting annoyed at how many times he had asked himself that question now, 'Why?' Harry punched the wall next to Draco's head and saw the blonde eyes widen slightly in shock. It was all getting to much for Harry to deal with on his own. He didn't think he was going to be able to do it anymore. He let go of Draco and just looked at his hands. Is this what he was being forced to become? A killer? The leader of a war? Draco looked at Harry as he looked into his hands, he looked as if he was about to cry... And then he did just that. The leader of the golden trio, the prince of Gryffindor, the boy who lived, Harry fricking Potter burst into tears before his eyes and collapsed to his knees.

"Why me? Why did it have to be me! All my life, this is all I've ever had to look forward to, becoming a solider beyond my will! I've never wanted to do this, I never wanted to be this person, someone everyone knows! The person everyone is relying to stop Voldemort! I didn't want this... I never wanted this..." Draco was pretty positive he herd something crack as Harry spoke. He paid in no attention though, that was until he noticed a slight pain corse though his heart. Draco slid down the wall that he was just being slammed against, so he was same hight as Harry. He lent his head back on the wall not bothered by the pain that spread though his back or the blood that slowly dripped from his lip down his neck onto the collar of his once white shirt, after all it wasn't the first time he'd been hit or tortured. Harry looked at him though his tears, he was sure the Draco would of run as soon as he had a chance, but he didn't he stayed by Harry. And then he started talking.

"I understand you know? Going though things all alone. Being scared, worried that you're going to disappoint everyone you care about. But it's okay. To be scared? To feel alone at times even though you know there are people that are willing to help you. I understand." Draco said softly."And I am sorry, for, well everything... I never wanted all this to happen either Harry, but I guess this is partly my fault. If only I was braver or smarter, I could of said no to V-voldemort, or found a way to get my family out of this mess. We're not bad people, not really, most of the stuff we do is in fear of our life's or the life's of others, like when I was told to kill Dumbledore, I wasn't doing that because I was bored Harry, I did it because he had my mother, he had my mother Harry..." Draco hung his head, small silent tears trickled down his pale face. He'd never told anyone this but as he saw the golden boy crumble infront of him, he figured he needed someone that he could relate to not just someone who was going to be there. Draco looked up in shock when he found two shaking arms reaching out and a small mop of silky black hair lean on his chest.

"I-I'm so so sorry... I-I didn't- I didn't know..." Harry muttered in-between sobs. He clenched Draco's shirt his hands turning to fists, he shook violently as he sobbed trying to burry head head deeper into the others shirt. Draco, finally realizing his situation, smiled slightly to himself, though not intierly sure why, before wrapping his arms around the crying boy and nuzzling his face into his raven hair. Meanwhile Draco was having a mental war in his head, this wasn't meant to be happening, this wasn't supposed to feel so good, this was so wrong, on so many levels! But it was happening, it did feel good and it felt so right! To have Harry in his arms felt like it was the most natural thing in the world. It was quite frustrating. The boy beneath him stop shaking slightly and his sobs subsided as he lifted his head and looked at the blonde boy through tear glazed eyes. Draco took the opportunity and tilted Harrys head up so he was looking him straight in the eyes, green eyes met gray as Draco started talking, again.

"You know if anyone can kill that snake faced git, it'd be you. I know you can do this. I. Believe. In you." soon after that was said Draco was sure Harrys eyes began to swell up with tears again but he wasn't quite expecting Harry to latch his lips onto his own. Harry saw Draco eyes widen in shock as he registered what was going on, it was when he saw Draco's eyes flutter shut and his lips start to respond, that he aloud his eyes to do the same and his body relax. This explained so much, yet made him question so much more. Was he gay? No. Bi? Maybe, but he was sure it was only Draco. Why Draco? Why now? What about Ginny? Who gave a rats ass about Ginny. 'mental note: don't say that to Ron'. What about Ron, and Hermione! Why after all this time? He was beginning to hate the question 'why'... Damn, he was starting to even hate the letter 'Y'.

Harry felt Draco's arms snake themselves around his back and lift him so he was sitting on Draco's lap. Harry laced his hand though Draco's soft blonde hair and felt the blood run south when he herd a slight but delicious moan escape the young blondes lips. Harrys eyes snapped open at the impact of what was going on and moved away from Draco, eyes wide.

"W-what are we doing!" Harry said breathlessly.

"Well I think we were just doing, is what I personally call snogging." Draco replied smirking like christmas had come early.

"You know what I mean Malfoy." Harry spat back. Draco frowned at the use of his last name, he thought they had at least got past that. 'Boy is this guy pms-ing...' Draco thought to himself.

"The last thing I need to be doing right now is snogging the enemy." Harry said deep in thought. That was a plus for Draco. Harry hadn't seen the hurt pass through his face, that last bit had really hit Draco hard.

"Need I remind you who kissed who first, Potter." he spat, clearly annoyed. Harry furrowed his eyebrows at the blonde.

"If I didn't know any better Malfoy I'd say you enjoyed that!"

"And if I did! What would it matter I'm the enemy, remember!" Draco scowled the raven with his steal blue eyes.

"You, you did like it! Didn't you!" Harrys eye widened at the realization. Draco's cheeks shaded several different shades of pink and coughed uncomfortably, he stood dusting himself off and heading to the door.

"It doesn't matter anyway." he muttered as he reached the door, as he was about to leave, he herd a mumble, he turned to the raven haired boy who was still sitting on the floor.

"What?" Draco spat, Harry sighed.

"Nevermind..." Harry muttered looking to the floor. It was Draco's turn to lash out.

"You can't just do that you know!" Harry looked up in shock.

"Do... What?" he said confused. Draco gave out a fake chuckle.

"Do what! As if you don't know! You can't just play with someone like that!" Now even Draco didn't even know what he was saying, it was all just like word vomit, he couldn't stop. "You say my name like it's the most vile thing in the world, call me 'THE ENEMY!' and just after you pretty convincingly snogged me like crazy! You- URGH!" Draco let out a aggravating groan.

"Malfoy what are yo-"

"STOP CALLING ME MALFOY! You can't snog me like no tomorrow and STILL call me Malfoy! Deny it all you want, I know you enjoyed that as much as I did!" Draco spat graving Harrys shirt and lifting him off the floor... "Look me in the eyes and tell me that you didn't like that. That you don't like me!" Draco hissed.

"I don't recall ever saying I didn't." Harry said a smirk forming on his lips. Draco's grip on the raven loosened as he thought back, he really hadn't said he DIDN'T like it... Draco internally kicked himself, he was such a idiot.

"B-but..." Draco tried to make word come out, but they wouldn't, he sighed to himself first he speaks to much, now not at all, was his body TRYING to make him look like a loser! Cause he was pretty sure it was working. This internal war was clearly apparent on Draco's face because Harry started talking again.

"I never meant to, offend you or anything. I just..." Harry looked away. "If anyone saw you with me they'd kill you." he finished sadly. Draco look at the sadness in Harry's eyes and laughed gently. Harry looked up confused.

"You're ALWAYS thinking about others! Being the good guy! You bloody Gryffindor! Think about yourself for once, be a bit selfish every now and then!" Draco said slight smirk on his face. "At this moment, right now, don't think about me, Ol' snake face, the muggleborn or the weasel! Think about you what do you want, right now what do you want?" he said stepping away from the raven haired boy. Harry looked at Draco taking everything in thinking, thinking hard. There distance was short lived when Harry took a step forward wrapping his arms around the blonde, there lips smashing together with so much force it caused Draco to loose balance and fall over. Harry broke the kiss and looked at Draco though sparkling green eyes.

"Right now? In this moment, all I want is you, all I've ever wanted was you." Draco's face broke into a smile, a real genuine smile, and Harry's did the same as Draco whispered into his ear.

"All you had to do was ask."

Epilogue:-years later-(don't ask how they got kids, IT WAS MAGIC!)

Little Scorpius Malfoy-Potter came back from Hogwarts one year with a distant look on his face, Draco and Harry looked at him in concern and silently agreed that they would talk to him when they got they got home that night Draco went up to tuck James into bed while Harry went into tuck in Scorpius.

"Hey Scorp." Harry said as he entered the boys room, he was sitting on his bed playing with his little black cat, which Harry almost sat on, due to the black silk covers Draco had made him buy. He sat down on the bed as he tucked him in. Draco walked in and sat on the opposite side to Harry, ruffling Scorpius' hair slightly, the boy huffed a swatted his hand away. Harry laughed, 'Just like Draco' he thought. Draco was the one to start talking.

"Scorp, is everything, alright?" he questioned, the little boy huffed again.

"I'm fine dad. It's just..." the little boy bit his lip and Harry put a hand on his shoulder.

"What is it? You can tell us." he smiled down at the young boy.

"It's just, a boy in Slytherin came up to me a few weeks ago and, well," the little boys eye brows furrowed together. "He told me that I was a disgrace that I shouldn't have two daddy's, and then he just walked away..." the little boy frowned and wiped the tears that he threatened to spill over. Draco's jaw clenched and gave him a look.

"Scorpius, when I was at school, I knew a mean little boy, who would call me pathetic and pick on my parents and he would make me so mad all the time." Draco looked away in shame, and Scorpius looked at Harry.

"What did you do Dad? Did you hex him?" Harry laughed and nodded.

"Yes, I did hex him, and he hexed me back, but you know what else I did? That helped even better than hexing him?" the little boy and Draco both looked at the raven haired boy with confusion.

"What?" Scorpius asked.

"I got to know him, and I got to know that he wasn't really bad, he was just, scared..." Harry smiled, Scorpius nodded, he knew about who his father (Harry) was, he had read the newly published Hogwarts; A History. That Hermione had gotten him for his tenth birthday.

"So, you're saying, I should get to know him, if he lets me, before I judge him." Scorpius said summing up. Harry nodded and kissed the young boy on the head as he and Draco got up to leave.

"what happened to the mean boy dad?" he herd the little boy say sleepily. Harry smiled at his husband.

"He's a very great man and a very good man." he said turning the light off and closing the door. Harry walked into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea when a pair of arms snaked themselves around his waste and a head rest on his shoulder. He turned his head slightly to see the blond hair and smiled.

"You forgot happily inlove." Harry could HEAR the smirk in Draco's voice as he spoke. He turned around in his husbands arms.

"Great, good and hopelessly inlove man." he corrected himself as he put his arms around the blondes neck and kissed him. Draco chuckled and pulled away.

"Do you remember how all of this started?" asked Harry, the blonde nodded. "do remember me muttering under my breath as you were about to leave?" the blonde responded with another nod. "Did I ever end up telling you what I said?" Draco thought for a moment and shook his head.

"I don't recall?" he said confused.

"I said, I love you." he whispered eyes full with happy tears threatening to spill over.

"I love you too." Draco said smiling like a idiot. The green eyed boy herd and looked up into the sparkling blue eyes of his husband and kissed him.

THE END!


End file.
